


Comes out in the Wash

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Tales from the Communal Kitchen (the ex-assassins files) [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Modesty, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Teasing, and neither are we, because they are not rude, they do not actually have sex in the bath house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony and Bucky mix a business trip with a little pleasure and the water gets hot in one of Japan’s public bath houses. Or, where Tony is a shameless hussy and Bucky loves it.





	Comes out in the Wash

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Communal Kitchen AU, but you don't have to have read any of it in order to enjoy this. It takes place in the timeline just after Indulge Me, which is between chapters 33 and 34 of Winter is Coming. If you haven't read it, just know that Bucky and Tony are together after a really traumatic start to their relationship and they're having a NICE VACATION WHICH THEY HAVE TOTALLY EARNED.

Bucky was pretty sure he’d never actually been to Japan before, either on his own, or under Hydra’s orders. Japanese didn’t seem to be among the languages he spoke without ever really remembering how he’d learned them. He didn’t know the customs or the clothing. He’d actually gotten lost the first time he’d ventured out of his and Tony’s posh hotel room. It hadn’t taken long to get himself sorted out -- a lot of the natives spoke English -- and he wasn’t exactly nervous about it. But getting lost was a novel experience, and he rather thoroughly enjoyed spending the morning just wandering.

The bathhouse, on the other hand… well, Bucky wasn’t quite sure he was going to enjoy that.

But it was either tag along with Tony and the Japanese Prime Minister's aid and the various cabinet members for their business meeting, or spend yet another night of their vacation _alone_.

Bucky shoved his nerves into a bag, along with his toiletries and a bath towel. “Sure. Bathing in public. Sounds like fun.”

For someone who was in the army, and then a victim of Hydra’s scientific experiments, one might think Bucky didn’t have modesty left.

One would be really, really wrong about that.

The army, well, the guys had always either treated the showers like a big joke, or they’d ignored each other stoically when they got showers at all. But Bucky’d gotten his fair share of not-so-gentle ribbing -- they all had, really. He gritted his teeth and got on with it, because there wasn’t a choice. And if he showed any vulnerability, the ribbing would go all the way up to hazing.

And Hydra… well, they never looked at him like a person, naked or otherwise. It was easier, not to be worried about his skin showing when the scientists and techs didn’t view him with any more concern than one might have shown a table or cabinet.

The idea of being naked in front of a bunch of people that he’d only just met, and who did view him as a person… that was making him a little queasy.

And then it occurred to him that Tony would be naked in front of all those same people, and Bucky wasn’t about to back down, because… well, Tony was his boyfriend, and he didn’t really want other people looking at him. Japanese modesty and American modesty were different, he’d been told, but still.

Better to go, and keep an eye on things.

Or, at least, that’s what he told himself.

They were still taking off their shoes and putting them on little shelves just inside the bathhouse’s doors when Tony caught Bucky’s eyes and raised his eyebrows a little, questioning. He’d promised that this was the last day of business talks -- that tomorrow, their actual vacation would resume and Bucky wouldn’t have to share him with anyone. But the opportunity had been too good to pass up, as long as they were here anyway. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“I ain’t a hundred percent,” Bucky said, and he absently covered the star on his left shoulder. “People stare, an’ I don’t like it. But… I want t’ spend time with you. So… we’ll give it a whirl, yeah? New experiences.” He made a little flag waving gesture. It was one of Sam’s big things, when Bucky was feeling down, encouraging him to get out there and do new things, things he didn’t have any associations with from his time with Hydra, as a way to prove the world wasn’t always a bad place.

Tony grinned and winked at him, then turned back to answer a question from the minister’s aid, and before Bucky knew it, they had moved on into the changing rooms, and everyone was taking their clothes off. Tony seemed just as unselfconscious as any of the others, folding his things neatly and putting them into the waiting baskets, even as he continued to extol the virtues of Stark technology for their new power grid infrastructure.

The little scrub-rooms were actually private; a wooden stool to sit on while Bucky washed his hair and body thoroughly. A Japanese bath was more like an American hot tub than a place to actually clean up. As much dirt and dead skin and soap as possible should be removed before adjourning to the other room, to keep the public waters clean.

Bucky didn’t want to linger too long, although his hair was stupidly thick and getting all the shampoo out of it took longer than he wanted. But he neither wanted to be the first person in the water and feel weird and out of place and like he’d gotten lost. Nor did he want to draw attention by being the last one out.

Which meant he was right about in the middle, somewhat after two of the Japanese cabinet members, and just before Tony.

And watched Tony -- who was trying to tone down his natural showman flair, but let’s all be honest, it was still _Tony_ \-- practically strut across the damp floor.

Bucky was grateful that he was already in the water and seated. Watching Tony, so beautiful and unselfconscious, was a straight shot through Bucky’s heart and ended with heat pooling in the base of his spine.

He slid over a few inches on the bench to give Tony room at his side, where he’d be able to talk to the prime minister.

Tony slid into the water with a private smile for Bucky -- unfair, the things that smile suggested -- and rested his hand on Bucky’s knee as he turned to ask the prime minister an innocuous question about places they should see on their vacation.

The water was hot, just the right side of scalding, and Tony’s skin pinked quickly. Two cabinet members, in fact, opted for bathing areas that were somewhat less adventurous, either because they didn’t care for the hot water or because they wanted to discuss Tony’s proposal in something like private. No one seemed to care about their lack of dress.

Tony was, Bucky decided, physically unable to remain still, unless he was in an actual coma. The man bounced and shifted, waved his hands around with enthusiasm, and squirmed excitedly.

Which was distracting, even when he wasn’t warm, and naked, and wet, and sitting right next to Bucky.

Even closing his eyes didn’t help, because he could hear Tony shifting around, tipping to one side to look the prime minister in the face (and his perfectly rounded backside rubbed against Bucky’s thigh) or shifting the other way to address a question to one of the aids, leaning his hand on Bucky’s knee to keep his balance.

And he could smell Tony, the warm scent of his skin brought out by the hot water.

Bucky leaned back against the wooden bench and tried to think of Unpleasant Things. Popping a boner, here, in front of god and everyone, would probably be both rude and highly embarrassing.

At least the spring’s water was cloudy, so no one could see straight down.

Bucky had a lot of unpleasant things he could think about, but with Tony fidgeting around like a kid’s wind-up toy, they all departed for Tahiti and left Bucky alone to deal with his not-quite-but-getting-there boner.

It wasn’t until Tony wriggled even more insistently against Bucky’s hip that he realized Tony knew exactly what he was doing, the brat.

He opened his eyes to glare and Tony grinned. “Having fun, honey?”

Bucky flicked his gaze carefully around the room. He didn’t speak Japanese (and as far as he could tell, Tony didn’t either, since all the conversations had been taking place in English) but he did speak Italian, and he was pretty sure Tony did, too. “ _I’ll be having more fun when I can bend you over someplace private and make love to you until you’re crying for it._ ” There was something about saying it in Italian that made it romantic instead of crude, sweet instead of embarrassing. And Tony’s ears went pink, and his eyes round with astonishment, so… completely worth it.

Despite the fact that he now had an _actual_ boner, instead of just a potential one.

Tony’s poker face was excellent, though, so he just leaned back and sank down a little deeper into the water. “This is one reason I have to do so much of our negotiating here instead of Pepper,” he told Bucky conversationally. “So much business still gets done in gender-segregated places like the baths.”

One of the aids chimed in then very earnestly about their efforts to improve the climate for businesswomen in Japan, but since he was explaining it in a gender-segregated bath house, it was hard to take him very seriously.

Eventually, the business discussions wound down. Nothing firm had been promised, yet, but Tony had that smug cat-in-the-cream look he got when things were going his way, so Bucky assumed they’d been fairly successful anyway. They all got out of the baths and dried off, then went back to the changing rooms to get dressed again.

Tony’s cock, Bucky noted, wasn’t hard, but it was plumper than usual, as if it were on the way there -- or on the way back down again. He gave Bucky another one of those grins as he was tugging on his tailored suit pants, and turned his back to the room to do up the zipper, probably just to show off his ass.

“You are a _menace_ ,” Bucky accused him, keeping his voice pitched as low as possible. He yanked his shirt over his head, fluffing his hair out with one hand. “Don't even try to deny it.”

“Deny it?” Tony said back in the same undertone. “I _embrace_ it. Don’t try to tell me you don’t love it.”

There really wasn’t a good answer to that, unless Bucky wanted to be sickeningly sappy, so he just rolled his eyes and swatted Tony’s ass when no one was looking (he hoped).

Tony just cackled and waggled his eyebrows lasciviously in Bucky’s direction, practically _daring_ Bucky to do something about it.

Bucky might have -- even _knowing_ his boyfriend, and how Tony would respond to any challenge by continuing to up the ante -- except at that very moment, the youngest of the cabinet members came over to them, did the little precise bow that Bucky would never even try to replicate, and wished them a joyful evening.

_In Italian._

***

All through dinner, Tony made sure to catch Bucky’s eye just as he was folding his mouth around a piece of sushi, and to lick sauce off his lips as provocatively as possible. His foot found Bucky’s calf under the table, too. Bucky kept giving him wide-eyed “what the fuck are you doing” stares, but never actually suggested that Tony knock it off. So Tony didn’t.

They finally broke off dinner after Bucky ate enough fried eel to sink a ship, and the sushi chef came out specifically to thank them. Many, many tiny cups of sake had been consumed, and the general mood of the table was one of convivial celebration. Tony was pretty sure Stark Industries had the contract in the bag; there weren’t many companies who could even undertake the project, and a general contractor would take five times longer to set it up.

They grabbed a cab, and Tony pretended to ignore Bucky’s not-so-stealthy ass grab while Tony was explaining to the driver in bad pidgin Japanese and with extensive use of his translator app, where they were going. As it was, Bucky’s whole hand slid under Tony’s ass as he sat back down.

Tony wriggled down into it, smirking. “Just can’t wait until we’re alone, can you?”

“Are you even kiddin’ me right now, you… shameless _hussy_?” Bucky leaned deep into Tony’s personal space until Tony could feel the air heating. “You’ve been killin’ me all day and you _know it_.”

“And in like ten minutes, we’ll be at the hotel,” Tony pointed out, suppressing a snicker.

“I may well spontaneously _combust_ in ten minutes,” Bucky argued, and then nipped Tony’s earlobe as if to punctuate his sentence.

“Oh, then I should definitely keep my hands off you until then?” Tony teased, laughing. How Bucky managed to both scowl and pout at the same time was a mystery.

“Unfair,” Bucky sulked, then nuzzled his way down Tony’s neck to the curve where it joined to his shoulder and made slow, deliberate love to just that spot, licking and nipping and sucking, soothing it with his tongue, and then blowing cool air over it. “Cheat--” Bucky’s head popped up suddenly and he stared around at the street. “This ain’t th’ way back to our hotel.”

“Well, it _wasn’t_ , except that while you were consuming your body’s weight in eel, I stepped outside and got us a new place. I think you’ll like it.” Tony slid over smoothly as the cab pulled to a stop and got out. “I mean, the first few days were business, so we stayed in a hotel according to SI’s business policies. A very nice one, because I’m the boss, but still: policy. But now we’re on vacation, so we can splurge a little.” He waited for Bucky to catch up, then nodded amiably at the doorman who opened the outer doors for them.

“Hedonist,” Bucky accused, fondly, following Tony out of the cab and into the hotel, looking around with only the barest of curiosity, and probably more because Bucky was incapable of going to a new place and not doing a quick threat-assessment. Tony would tease him about that, except Bucky’s alertness and situational awareness had saved their asses more than once. Bucky made a low, almost snarling noise when Tony stopped to gaze at the wall-sized fish tank, pointing out some exotic species or other. “Don’t care. You can look at the fish _tomorrow_.”

Tony laughed and collected their room key from the check-in receptionist, then led Bucky down the hall to their room. Their luggage had already arrived and was waiting discreetly in the corner. It wasn’t as large as the luxury rooms he enjoyed in the west, but it was exquisitely appointed, with sheets as soft as clouds, blooming flowers in the vase, and -- Tony tipped his head toward the half-open door on the exterior wall and smiled. “Look, sweetheart,” he said, ducking nimbly out of Bucky’s reach and opening the door the rest of the way. “Our own private bath.”

The room was lovely, all golden, polished wood and an artificial waterfall. The fireplace in the center was set over shards of black, volcanic glass and cast ripples of light into the water. The whole exterior wall was open to the night sky, a small, fenced in bit of garden with a lovely view of the blossoming cherry tees. Pink petals floated in the wind and no small number of them dotted the surface of the bath’s steaming water.

“Oh. Oh, wow,” Bucky managed. For the first time all evening, he peeled most of his attention off Tony to look around and drink in the sights.

Tony smiled and slipped out of his jacket, folding it over the back of a chair, and then slipped his arm around Bucky’s waist. “Thought you might like this more than the bathhouse we were at last night. Care to take a dip with me?”

“Like to take a dip _in_ you,” Bucky murmured, burying his nose in Tony’s hair. He took several, deep, shuddering breaths before pushing himself back. “Yes. Yes, I would.” He stepped back and gestured for Tony to continue, watching avidly as Tony stripped.

Tony held Bucky’s gaze as he removed his shirt and opened his pants, then stepped back into Bucky’s space to work on Bucky’s clothes. “You’ve been so patient, these last few days,” he said. “You deserve a reward, I think.” He stretched up to capture Bucky’s mouth in a kiss, slow and heated.

“You are my reward,” Bucky said, simply. He speared his fingers into Tony’s hair, cradling his skull. Kissed him like he was starving to death, making soft, urgent noises in his throat as their mouths crashed together. He snagged Tony’s wrist with his other hand, metal fingers rubbing at Tony’s palm. He dragging Tony’s hand up until he laid it flat against his chest, right over Bucky’s heart. “Best, ever. But--” he said, philosophically, “--I wouldn’t say no to your mouth on me, either.”

“I’d be sad if you did,” Tony assured him. “Because I definitely want to get my mouth on you.” He dropped slowly to his knees, keeping his eyes on Bucky’s, pushing Bucky’s pants down as he went. Bucky had the most gorgeous cock, really, thick and long and mouthwatering in its perfection. Tony didn’t even try to resist it, just leaned in and licked from root to tip, breathing warm over Bucky’s skin.

Bucky swore, low and fervent and filthy, his hands in Tony’s hair, not directing -- yet -- but just holding on. “You… evil man,” Bucky accused, sounding both utterly serious and fondly teasing at the same time. “‘Mon, let me get you wet.” He shivered, apparently unable to pull away from the temptation of Tony’s mouth.

Tony allowed himself another easy lick, then climbed back to his feet, losing his own pants in the process. “Let’s go get wet, then.”

Bucky swallowed hard, then escorted Tony over to the bath like he was a girl going to prom, complete with a hand-down into the water before they ended up cuddled together in front of the fire. Bucky gazed out at the night sky, the neon and glitter of the city visible beyond the tiny garden. “This is really beautiful,” Bucky said. He cupped a handful of warm water and spilled it down Tony’s back.

“I’m glad you approve.” Tony tipped his head, letting Bucky pour more water over his shoulder and neck, then looked away from the city, turning to straddle Bucky’s thighs. He traced Bucky’s lips with his finger. “You’re my reward, too, you know.”

“Good,” Bucky said. “You deserve all th’ nice things.” He curled one arm around Tony’s back and tipped him into the water, floating there in the heat. He lowered his mouth and kissed Tony’s belly, just under his navel, a sensitive patch of skin. All the muscles jumped, directionless, as Bucky licked him. “An’ I’m… mostly nice.”

He proceeded to demonstrate the other part of that equation, naughty and wicked, covering Tony’s skin with kisses, licking the water droplets off Tony’s skin, pulling him upright to grind them together before letting him fall back again. Need grew between them, like syrup, rich and heated, coiling around.

Bucky got both hands on Tony’s ass, cupping it. His right hand played with Tony’s crack, the left squeezing and flexing Tony’s cheek.

Tony’s breath came in short pants. “God, I love you.” He dragged his hands over Bucky’s shoulders and chest, tweaking Bucky’s nipples and sliding upward to curl around Bucky’s neck. He pushed his hands into Bucky’s hair, hanging in loose straggles and dripping water from the ends. “Want you.”

Bucky rutted up against him, pushing them both up with powerful thighs. The water eased the way, a little, but it was still rough, just on the near side of too much. Bucky kissed him, wet, open mouthed, devouring kisses that lit him on fire. “Yeah, that… yes, want you, Tony. Oh, baby, I need…”

They were soaking wet, overheated, dripping. Bucky stood up, securing Tony’s legs around his waist for balance, taking them the few strides into the bedroom. The sheets were cool against Tony’s skin as Bucky laid him down, gently, almost reverently. Like Tony was a precious treasure that had to be both protected and worshipped.

Tony reached up, caught a handful of Bucky’s hair, and dragged him down for a kiss, messy and hard. “Want you,” he said again, and squirmed around until he could reach their luggage, dragging it closer until he could dig through the pockets for their lube.

Bucky wasn’t making the search easy, either, hands busy on Tony’s body. He ran two fingers down the length of Tony’s cock, then encircled it, stroking up and down as Tony wriggled, squirming and stimulated. By the time Tony finally found the lube, Bucky had him rocking back and forth, moaning wantonly, each push back into Bucky’s hand a sublime kind of torture.

He all but threw the bottle at Bucky, desperate already and not wanting to shoot off too quickly. “Please,” he gasped. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed up onto his knees, presenting himself to Bucky. “Need you.”

Bucky made a sound, air punched out of his chest. “God,” he said. “Look at you, baby.” Bucky slicked his fingers, added another line of lube down Tony’s crack in an abundance of caution. He teased at the entrance to Tony’s body, rubbing over the sensitive skin, circling the tight pucker. Dropped soft kisses along Tony’s back, his hip, the curve of his cheek. He pushed, testing the muscle, but as soon as Tony wriggled backward, he moved, refusing to breach him.    

Tony whined, fully aware that he sounded undignified and not caring. “Bucky! Please, honey, god, I need it.”

“Didn’t keep you from teasin’ the hell out of me,” Bucky told him, but relented enough to push in, one finger. He tugged, rotating his wrist, until he could slide his finger in and out with relative ease, opening Tony up, getting him ready. “S’only fair, don’t you think?” He thrust his finger in, enough to punch out a low rush of air, then twisted again, seeking that spot inside.

Tony groaned and writhed, directing as much as Bucky would let him get away with. “I think you like being mean,” he complained insincerely. He rocked back into Bucky’s hand, seeking more.

“You love it,” Bucky told him, apparently unmoved. He added more lube, came back with two fingers, curling gently inside. “An’ you know I like bein’ mean. Love lookin’ at you like this, baby. Treat you right.”

Bucky shifted, settling in. He got up on his knees, positioned between Tony’s thighs. The metal thumb, the pad flat and slick and cool, teased down Tony’s crack, then circled those plunging fingers, counterpoint to Bucky’s rhythm. He rubbed at Tony’s rim, keeping his thumb preternaturally still to avoid any pinches, using his elbow and shoulder to keep the movements small and delicate. “Yeah, baby, I got you…”

“Oh, god, you know how much I love it when you use the metal hand,” Tony sighed. He dropped his head and let himself get lost in the sensation, the ebb and flow, the gentle burn and the relief of relaxation. “You make me feel so good, honey, I just, oh, oh, _oh_...” He was rocking into Bucky’s touch, swaying with the rhythm of it, gasping and groaning with every thrust.

By the time Bucky had worked up to three, Tony was shivering and sweating, every breath a sharp flare of pleasure. Finally, though, he tugged free. Lubed himself up, and started nudging at Tony’s entrance with the head of his cock. “Lord, you’re hot,” Bucky told him, one hand stroking lightly down Tony’s flank. “So sweet for me.”

Tony couldn’t even answer properly, he was so worked up. He needed Bucky in him right to the hilt, needed that stretch and burn, needed the heat of Bucky’s body filling his own. “Oh, god, more,” he managed, trying to push back onto Bucky’s cock.

Bucky squeezed, spread Tony’s cheeks, shifting angles and pushed in, deeper. About halfway, and he started a soft, shallow thrust, enough to make Tony’s rim ache and stretch, not quite enough to nail him in that sweet spot. Another squeeze and Bucky groaned. Bucky worked the rhythm slow, a half dozen or more shallow thrusts, before he slammed all the way to the hilt, then back to those slow, maddening strokes.

“God, I love th’ little noises you make,” Bucky told him, voice shaking with his need. He slid in, all the way down, then twisted his hips.

“Oh!” Tony spread his knees a little wider and twisted his head to kiss Bucky, sloppy with the awkward angle and their mutual need. “Please, honey, please, I need it, give it to me hard.” He reached down for his cock, grabbing it in an almost brutal grip. “Bucky, _please_.”

All pretense of a polite roll went out the window. Bucky pushed Tony’s spine down until his chin was scraping the sheets, until his ass was up, high and vulnerable. Bucky slammed into him, hips moving wildly, until he seemed nearly out of control, fucking into Tony like it was a mission. He got a hand around Tony’s hip and stroked him, fingers still slick with lube, tugging at Tony’s cock.

“Oh, oh, good, Tony, that’s so good, Mmmmhmmm,” Bucky moaned. His thighs smacked into Tony, their bodies moving together with vigor. “Gonna come for me, honey? Want… damn--” Bucky pulled back and all the way out, ignoring Tony’s cry of dismay. “Roll over, baby, wanna see your pretty face.”

Tony all but scrambled to turn over, throwing his leg up over Bucky’s shoulder. “Yeah, sweetheart, come on, give it to me now,” he begged.

Bucky did as requested, sliding home without any pause. His face was flushed, eyes half-closed and strands of hair stuck all over his face in wild patterns. He was so fucking gorgeous, blissed out and still needy. He pulled himself down over Tony like a blanket and kissed him thoroughly, hips rolling to some primitive, vital beat.

When he pulled back a little to breathe, his lips were kiss-swollen, dark red and lush. He moaned, loud enough that people could probably hear them all the way down the hall, and if Bucky noticed it at all, he didn’t seem to care. He fucked into Tony faster. Reached down and ran his index finger over Tony’s leaking cockslit. “Come on, baby,” he encouraged. “You sweet thing, I wanna see you reach it.”

Tony had been on the edge for what seemed like hours already. Another few deep thrusts, the change in angle reaching new places inside him, another few light strokes on his cock and Tony threw his head back, tossing it from side to side for a moment before the dam burst and his climax washed over him in waves of heat and light and love.

Bucky made another sound, rich and eager. He moved inside Tony, up and again, until he was arched back, throat standing out, each muscle outlined with sweat and light. “God, Tony!” He stiffened, shuddered. Held that position for what seemed forever, and finally ended up collapsed over Tony’s body, panting for air. “Oh, baby, you’re so fine.”

Tony slid his hands over Bucky’s shoulders, down his back, through his hair, wherever Tony could reach. “And you’re amazing. God, I love you.”

Bucky nuzzled at Tony’s throat, lips a soft buzz. “Love you, too,” he replied. He pulled in a huge breath, and then rolled over. A rush of cooler air swept between them. “Wonder if that bath’s still warm.”

“Only one way to find out.”


End file.
